


Man In Uniform

by RebellionOfTheFly



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebellionOfTheFly/pseuds/RebellionOfTheFly
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness meets the newest soldier in the British army.





	Man In Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I bear the sins of the Ghiscord.
> 
> Please ignore that it is roughly 300 words and also shit.

The man Jack could see before him was the issue with the war. (Though, strictly-speaking, the war hadn't started yet for the man, who was due to ship off in two days' time.) The promise of violence had brought forth badly-hidden exhilaration, breaking through his stoic expression like a river overflowing the banks. Jack supposed that he couldn't blame him. People had lied about the war. They'd called soldiers heroes, forgetting to mention all the victims in the ranks.

Jack soon realised that his staring had been both noticed and reciprocated by the man - whose expression had softened into an awestruck curiosity. Panic lit in his eyes when Jack stepped closer and grinned. "Captain Jack Harkness. And, who are you?"

The man seemed only to gape for a moment, mouth hanging slightly open and curving faintly into a smile. When it registered that an officer had asked him a question, he brought his hands behind his back and straightened his posture. This image of professionalism still didn't help him force his mind to focus. "Captain?"

"Captain," Jack repeated, with a smirk. He opened his mouth to speak again but faltered. "Are you alright?"

Realising that he looked as awestruck as he felt, 'Captain' cleared his throat and muttered feeble excuses to leave. Jack frowned, but covered it with a polite smile and offered his hand - which was taken with only a moment of hesitation. "Nice to meet you, Captain." Jack tightened his grip slightly as he spoke, making the Captain inhale sharply.

"Good lord."

Their hands only dropped when the Captain began to walk away, faster than entirely necessary. "I'll be seeing you around," Jack called. Chancing a glance over his shoulder and stumbling into a table, the Captain all but sprinted away.

With a vague thought about men in uniform, Jack decided that he would definitely need to find the man again.


End file.
